


Tenebris Memorias

by Torchil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Evil Dumbledore, Good Severus Snape, Good Tom Riddle, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Snape Adopts Harry, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchil/pseuds/Torchil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Harry was a baby his life had been planned out but not by fate. By a dark wizard who has the wizarding world believing him to be the best 'Light' wizard, Albus Dumbledore. Can Harry find a way to make his life his own? And what is the significance of an elf prince, an American wizard, and a man named Tom Riddle? (Posted on Fanfiction.net under the same username)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Attack of the Dark One

Language:  _Spells_ , ‘Thoughts & Parseltongue’

James and Lily Potter were holding their newborn son in the nursery of St. Mungos. There was a knock on the door before a wizened old wizard with purple and red robes entered. They did not notice the power-hungry look the wizard gave their newborn as he looked at the small bundle cradled in Lily’s arms.

“Hello Albus,” James called out as he recognized the wizard. Albus sighed before he adopted a sad and weary appearance which made him look older and frail. James looked worried. “What is it professor, what’s wrong?” James asked. James’s tone of frantic worry made Lily look up from her son and take in the haggard appearance of her mentor and friend. Her eyes widened at his worn and sad appearance causing her to place her seemingly sleeping son in the cradle. Little Harry’s eyes opened when his mother placed him down in the small cradle and watched as an old wizard spoke to his parents. He could not understand what was being said but he would always remember for he had been born with a gift, a very rare gift, that very few children were born with in the wizarding world. This gift was an eidetic or photographic memory. This allows Harry to remember everything he has ever heard or seen in perfect clarity.

The old Wizard hid a smirk. “I have been a witness to a prophecy one that concerns me. Voldemort is going to target both you and the Longbottoms for their son was born close to young Harry. I do not know who the child of prophecy is but I am warning both of you to go into hiding. I have also seen Frank and Alice about going into hiding with their son Neville.” Albus Dumbledore said voice filled with sadness.

James and Lilly potter were playing with Harry when the wards around their cottage shook once and fell. James leapt up brandishing his wand. Turning to his wife he gestured up the stairs.

“He’s here Lilly, take Harry and run.” James said before rushing off to defend his family from the wizard invading their home. Standing in the doorway was a tall wizard with dark ebony robes on and a hood obscuring his face. James though he had caught a glimpse of silvery white hair beneath the hood but paid no mind to it. Before James had a chance to confront the wizard he was hit by a green light. The last thing that came to his mind was ‘he cast the deadly unforgivable silently’. The wizard chuckled darkly as James fell. . He lowered the hood from his head and Albus waved his wand around himself.

“ _Rubrum oculos, candidum facie, naribus enim colubri_ ” Albus mumbled. His appearance changed to that of a pasty-faced man with glowing red eyes. He took his hand and tapped his wand placing a glamour on it to make it appear to be made of white yew in the shape of a bone. Before he went upstairs he placed several small glass spheres around the different rooms starting with the kitchen. He touched each of the spheres with his wand before murmuring “ _dissilio_ ”. Once the spheres were charmed into explosives he started to head upstairs. “Now it’s time for the idiotic mudblood.” He said quietly to himself.

AN: _Rubrum oculos, candidum facie, naribus enim colubri_ loosely translated from Latin means “Red eyes, white face, the nose of the serpent”. _Dissilio_ loosely translates to “To burst”


	2. Failure and Fluffy Kneazle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus attacks Lily and Harry but something strange happens during the process. After the attack someone familiar arrives.

**Last time on Tenebris Memorias:**

**** _He touched each of the spheres with his wand before murmuring “dissilio”. Once the spheres were charmed into explosives he started to head upstairs._

_“Now it’s time for the idiotic mudblood.” He said quietly to himself._

****

“You’re going to be fine, just fine.” Lily murmured to her bundled up son. She placed Harry in his crib and pulled a small dagger from a hidden compartment in the wall behind the crib. The silver hilt of the dagger was encrusted with small green gems. Taking the dagger in one hand, she pricked the tip of one of her fingers and blood started to well up. When the blade touched her blood the green gems glowed slightly and the hilt grew warm to the touch. She knelt down beside Harry’s crib and let a drop of blood fall onto a certain spot on the wooden floor where a rune was delicately carved. Lily closed her eyes and placed her hand on the blood covered rune.

“ _Magia in sanguine meo protegat nate a populus qui velint nocere eum_!” chanted Lily. The rune flared with a bright light before merging into the wood and disappearing from sight.

It seemed to be seconds later that a red eyed wizard stepped through the door with a cold and hungry look in his eyes. He pointed his white yew wand almost lazily at her son’s crib. Lily stood up and blocked his way.

“You are going to fail, you will never harm my son!” Lily shouted defiantly. Voldemort glared at her coldly.

“And _you_ think you can stop me. A pathetic little mudblood like yourself.” He sneered. His expression turned thoughtful. ‘Maybe I should allow her to see my true self. I would love to see her expression. Knowing the great and wonderful Albus Dumbledore, is their killer.’ Making up his mind his appearance changed. The face that was once ash-white was now a pale peach and the glowing red eyes were now the familiar twinkling blue of the headmaster of Hogwarts. Lily paled and her eyes widened in shocked horror.

“No! Albus why? Why are you doing this?” Lilly wailed, still blocking her son from the dark wizard.

“I can’t have any wizard around with more power than myself. I am the great Albus Dumbledore. The defeater of Grindelwald and the most powerful wizard there ever was and ever will be.” Albus hissed angrily.

“You are never going to see the light of another day.” Albus said emotionlessly. His glare turned cold as he raised his wand to aim at her chest.

 “ _Avada Kadavra_!” The headmaster cried. A bright green light shot out of the wand and hit Lily in the chest. Lily gasped as it hit and her body fell to the ground unmoving. He turned his attention to the quiet child sitting up in his crib. Harry was looking at Albus with a strangely calculating gaze. The old wizard raised his wand again and flicked it harshly setting off the explosive spheres he had placed around the cottage. Before the blasts could harm Harry and himself he cast a powerful shield charm to protect them. After surveying the damage and making sure harry was still alive he pointed his wand at the child’s head with an evil smirk.

“ _Tenebrosa anima cicatrice_!” Albus sneered and a black mist shot from his wand. As the mist hit Harry’s head he let out a strangled wail as a jagged cut was carved into his forehead. Albus surveyed the destruction around him and with a satisfied smirk he apparated from the scene.

A white misty force rose from Lily’s fallen body and with a soft almost pale glow it swirled around Harry’s head. Its glowing brightened as it got closer to the injury created by the dark spell. The light from the misty form was too bright for Harry to handle and he shut his eyes tightly.

 A thick dark mist started to pour from wound and as the last of the darkness dispersed the jagged cut started to heal and formed a pink scar shaped like a bolt of lightning. The pure white form that had risen from Lily floated down beside Harry and started to sink into a stuffed kneazle that was lying next to him.

The stuffed kneazle looked like a white cat with black spots splattered around its body and a long tail with a lion-like tuft of fur at the end. When the white form was completely absorbed into the toy it started to glow and its black spots were now the same fiery-red as Lily’s hair and now had a pair of soft white feathered wings. There was a soft gasp that came from near the transformed toy as it took in a deep breath. The stuffed kneazle was now alive and breathing because it now housed Lily’s pure soul.

Harry yawned in exhaustion and rolled to the side putting his arm around the living kneazle and snuggled up against her. The kneazle opened its eyes and looked around blearily. Upon seeing Harry tears filled its large emerald green eyes.

‘Harry, my sweet baby. Mum is here and I will protect you.’ Lily thought wrapping her tail around her son gently. Lily closed her eyes and was about to fall asleep when she picked up a sharp herbal scent which was coming closer to the room. Her eyes snapped open and her ears were alert for any sound that would warn her of danger. She picked up the sound of labored breathing as if the person had ran a great distance. The door was pushed open and Lily stared in disbelief at the familiar person who just burst into the room.

**_AN:_ ** _Magia in sanguine meo protegat nate a populus qui velint nocere eum_ **loosely** **translated from Latin means “Magic in my blood protect my son from the people who want to hurt him”** _Dissilio_ **loosely translates to “To burst”** _Tenebrosa anima cicatrice_ **loosely translates to Dark Soul Scarring**


	3. Suspicions, Rescue, and Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out the identity of the familiar presence and Harry is rescued from the destroyed home.

**AN: Language: _Spells,_ ‘Thoughts & ‘Parseltongue’**

**Last time on Tenebris Memorias:**

_The door was pushed open and Lily stared in disbelief at the familiar person who just burst into the room._

\- Snape and Dumbledore: October 28, 1981, Three days before the attack on the Potters-

-Location: Hogwarts; the Great Hall-

‘Dumbledore appears distracted and looks like he might blow up soon,’ Severus thought in suspicion. The potions master narrowed his eyes. Making up his mind he tried to secretly catch the headmaster’s gaze. “ _Legilimens_ ,” Snape muttered when he caught the gaze of the Headmaster’s twinkle-less blue eyes. Dumbledore’s thoughts started to filter into the potion master’s mind.

‘Harry seems to be a very powerful child. I can’t have anyone stronger than myself. I must fix this. Binding his magic won’t work I already tried. Oh, my new plan will work amazingly, _Voldemort_ will make an appearance at the Potters home in Godric’s Hallow. I am the one who performed the Fidelius Charm so I will know who the secret keeper is. They switched from Sirius to Pettigrew at last minute and only the Potters, Pettigrew, Sirius and I know of this.   I already made my antique bronze locket into a Horcrux. Using the spell to make Harry into one will make me even more powerful. Of course, I can’t leave any witnesses so James and Lily shall die. I will attack them on Halloween, No muggles will notice anything out of place because of their monster costumes and most wizards will be busy with their Samhain celebrations. I can’t forget to take care of Sirius and the cowardly Wormtail.’ Dumbledore thought. Dumbledore shook his head lightly clearing his mind. Severus slipped out of the Headmaster’s thoughts silently strengthening his occlumency shields that were in place to hide his shock at Dumbledore’s dark plans.

-Fawkes the Phoenix, Lady Hogwarts and the entities of the 4 Founders: October 29, 1981-

-Location: Hogwarts; the Founders’ Chamber-

A phoenix was perched on a limb of a small intricately designed metal tree sitting on the center of a large table. Five people were sitting on chairs that were stationed around the table. A brown haired young woman in older styled black robes addressed the others in a soft voice.

“Albus must be relieved of his duties as Headmaster. Even before he became the Headmaster he has favored one house over the others for far too long. Ever since Albus has been Headmaster there has no longer been any unity between the four houses.” She said.

“I agree with you Lady Hogwarts, but only the Board of Governors or all four of the Founders’ heirs can relieve the Headmaster from his duties here at Hogwarts.” A dark red and gold phoenix trilled sadly.

“My dear Fawkes, I propose to relieve you of your bonding to Albus Dumbledore for I no longer view him as Headmaster. You may choose to bond to any member of the Hogwarts staff as long as the other Founders agree.” Said a young looking black haired woman in older styled blue robes trimmed with bronze. A blond haired man dressed in gold trimmed red robes of the same style jumped up with a wide smile.

“I agree with Rowena as well Fawkes. Dumbledore used to be such a good wizard until he created the vilest dark magic, a Horcrux. Splitting away part of his soul ripped away his humanity.” The man stated. A blond haired woman wearing yellow robes trimmed with black smiled kindly at Fawkes before standing.

“I agree because Godric is right, we can’t have such a vile excuse for a wizard teach our children. I don’t want him abusing your abilities Fawkes.” She said sweetly. A black haired man wearing the same style of silver trimmed green robes rose. He stared at Fawkes appraisingly before nodding his head in agreement.

“It seems my heir was right to flee Britain to get away from Dumbledore after he graduated 36 years ago. It is apparent Albus was dark before he created his first Horcrux so I agree with Helga and the others. Fawkes, choose your new companion.” The dark haired wizard said.

“Thank you Salazar, I will need some time to choose my new companion. I shall keep an eye on all of the staff and choose whomever I feel is worthy to be bound with a phoenix.” Fawkes tweeted.

“It appears our emergency meeting is complete. Is there anything else we need to address today?” Lady Hogwarts asked looking at everyone gathered. The others looked at each other before shaking their heads. Seeing that everything came to a close Fawkes flame-ported out of the room and the Founders dispersed into smoke. Lady Hogwarts herself disappeared from the room in a flash of light.

-Severus Snape, Lily the kneazle and Harry Potter: October 31, 1981

Location: Godric’s Hollow; Potters’ Cottage

Severus burst into Harry’s bedroom wand at the ready. His eyes were automatically drawn to the limp form of Lily on the floor. Her hair was fanned out around her like a halo. He rushed over to her side dropping his wand on the ground beside him. He gently cradled her head in his hands.

“No, no, no. Lily no. He will pay for this. Oh, yes Albus will pay.” Severus vowed. He stiffened as he felt like he was being watched. He turned around slowly picking up his wand as he did so and stared at the red spotted green eyed kneazle looking straight at him. Severus was startled as he noticed that the eyes were a similar shade to Lily’s.

“Is that you Lily?” Severus asked before he nudged the kneazle’s mind gently with his legilimency. He got one of the largest shocks of his life.

‘Yes Sev, it really is m-,’ Lily started but was cut off as she was pulled into a crushing hug. She breathed in the strong herbal scent of Severus as he hugged her tightly.

“How Lily? How are you alive and as a kneazle?” Severus asked, his voice shaky with happiness and rough from unshed tears. Lily shook her head and pulled back slightly.

‘I don’t know how I am here Sev, but that doesn’t matter right now. How in the world did you find out about Albus?’ Lily asked softly nudging him with her head when he didn’t answer straight away. He placed her back in Harry’s crib before conjuring a chair for himself and sitting down with a sigh.

“Three days ago while I was in the Great Hall for lunch with the rest of the staff Dumbledore appeared to be distracted and as if he was going to blow up. I used his distraction to slip unnoticed into his mind with my legilimency. I saw how he made up Voldemort and uses that persona to terrorize the wizarding world and muggles. I was able to learn of his planned attack here and how he is going to blame it on Sirius Black because most wizards believe he is the secret keeper to the Fidelius Charm. To make it more plausible that Black is the traitor he is planning on killing Peter. I’m so sorry that I wasn’t able to get here to warn you in time Albus kept me busy making potions for the infirmary. I didn’t want to raise any suspicions but I tried to get here as quickly as I could.” Severus said in a rush. Lily looked at him with wide worried eyes.

‘This isn’t good Sev, we need to save them from him.’ Lily said worriedly.

“Before we do anything about them I need to get you both out of here. Since he left Harry alive, I have no idea what else Albus has planned for him.” Severus explained. The sound of Severus talking woke Harry up. Yawning, Harry pushed himself onto his legs and grabbed a hold of the edge of the crib. He noticed the dark cloaked man sitting in a chair beside his crib and reached forward with one hand to Severus, babbling for him to pick him up. Severus gently lifted Harry out of the crib and frowned when he noticed the fading scar on his forehead. Lily nudged Sev’s hand to get his attention.

‘Albus used some sort of dark spell on Harry that I never heard of. A black mist came out of his wand and hit Harry in the head. Before I was this winged kneazle I was just floating out of my body. I knew I had to purge the dark entity from my baby. I don’t know how I did it but a thick dark mist started to pour from his injury and when it was completely gone it formed a scar on his head.’ Lily explained.

“The scar looks like it’s healing well and hopefully he should be scar free. I shall brew some scar cream and potions to speed up his healing.” Severus said lightly tracing the raised scar with his finger thoughtfully; most likely already planning on which potions to create for the child.

‘Sev, if his scar heals don’t you think Dumbledore would notice something amiss? Curse scars are said to be incurable and can’t be concealed. What Albus used _was_ a dark curse.’ Lilly asked fretfully.

“If we change his appearance maybe Dumbledore won’t notice.” Severus muttered thoughtfully. He shook his head. “That probably won’t work he _is_ a pretty powerful wizard and could probably notice a glamour.” He said in frustration. The winged kneazle looked thoughtful.

‘What about a blood adoption Sev? He would gain physical attributes of whomever blood adopts him. You never need the Ministry’s approval for blood adoption. Ancient Pureblood laws enable couples who can’t conceive to blood adopt a child that would have their characteristics. For a blood adopted child it would also show the names of the adoptive parents on the results of a paternity spell or potion.’ Lily offered.

“But who would you trust enough with his life? Black-,” Severus started but Lily cut him off.

‘Sev, I trust _you_.’ Lily said in exasperation. ‘I’ve always trusted you; even after you called me that horrid word. I saw how horrified you were that you said that but at the time I was just too angry to really notice.’ Lily murmured.

“Don’t worry about that Lily it’s in the past,” Severus said quietly no doubt still feeling guilty for what he said. “Anyways, we should get going.” Severus said standing up with Harry in one arm banishing the chair he conjured with the other. Lily leapt from Harry’s crib onto Sev’s shoulder. Severus looked at her perched on his shoulder in bewilderment causing the red spotted kneazle to roll her eyes.

‘What? Aren’t we supposed to be leaving?’ Lily asked in amusement.

“Well, yes but, why are you on my shoulder?” Severus asked.

‘Well, obviously as a kneazle I can’t apparate by myself can I Sev?’ She retorted green eyes glittering with amusement. With Harry secure in his arms and Lily balanced on his shoulder Severus apparated with a pop.

\- Harry, Lily and Severus 2 Minutes Later-

-Location: Prince Manor; Grand Hall-

They arrived at their destination with another pop. Lily looked around the hall they had arrived in in awe. The floor of the room, which was a beautiful black granite, shone brightly with small specks of white and silver, while the walls were the opposite; glittering white marble with deep black and shiny silver specks embodied within. Along each of the walls were classy and beautiful paintings, both muggle and magical alike. One magical portrait in particular caught her attention. It was of a young woman whom had her ebony hair pulled back in a messy bun away from her dark eyes. The resemblance between the woman and Severus was uncanny.

"Welcome home Lord Prince." The woman said in greeting with a nod to Severus as they passed by.

“Minty, Dittany!” Severus called. There was a soft pop and two house elves appeared. They both wore black uniforms with the Prince crest on them in silver.

“Yous called Minty Sir Prince?” The female house elf asked.

“Dittany is here Sir Prince. What you is needing?” Asked the male elf.

“Minty, please prepare a room next to mine for the baby and acquire all the necessities for child care. Dittany, please prepare the Ritual Room for a blood adoption.” Severus ordered. The two elves nodded and disappeared with a pop.

“Lily, I was wondering if it would be alright if I change his name during the ritual.” Severus murmured quietly trying not to wake Harry whom was asleep in his arms.

‘I don’t mind you changing his name Sev. I’m sure Albus would become suspicious if you kept his name as Harry. If you change his name Albus won’t notice anything because he will look like you.’ Lily responded seriously. There was a pop as Minty appeared before them. Harry yawned as the sound woke him.

“Room is ready for Little Prince. Does yous need Minty to do anything more?” Asked the small elf.

“No I don’t Minty, Thank you.” Severus responded. The elf bowed her head and popped away.

“Do you need anything Lily?” Severus asked. “Catnip?” He suggested with a smirk. Lily swatted at him playfully.

‘I’ll get you back for that Sev. You won’t know when but I will.’ Lily responded before leaping into the air soaring off to explore Prince Manor. Severus was distracted by a pop as Dittany appeared before him. Harry watched from Severus’ arms looking curiously at the male elf.

“Dittany is done Sir Prince. Yous needing anything else from Dittany?” The male elf asked.

“No thank you Dittany you may go.” Severus responded. Dittany bowed slightly and disappeared with a pop. Severus walked down the hall in a large set of doors that opened as he neared them. Inside the room was his potions lab.

“Accio blood adoption potion.” Severus called. Two vials of a thick red potion floated to him. He looked down at Harry in his arms as the child looked around curiously.

“Let’s go get you adopted into my family little one.” Severus said gently not noticing Lily looking at the two of them from up above flying around in lazy circles.

**AN: Severus’s house elves are named after potions ingredients. The next chapter will have the blood adoption of Harry Potter. Harry’s name will be changed during the ritual as well and I will be using his new name throughout the rest of the story. Also Luna Lovegood will be a first year along with Harry, Neville and my two OCs.**


	4. Order of the Flaming Geese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blood adoption takes place and a friend finds out.

**AN: Language: _Spells,_ ‘Thoughts & ‘Parseltongue’**

**Last time on Tenebris Memorias:**

_“Let’s go get you adopted into my family little one.” Severus said gently not noticing Lily looking at the two of them from up above flying around in lazy circles._

\- Harry and Severus: 5 Minutes Later -

\- Location: Prince Manor; Ritual Room -

Severus walked into the Ritual Room with Harry in his arms and two vials of a thick red potion floating in the air beside him. There were runic seals marked on the floor arranged in a circle. In the center of the circle of runes was an outline of a four pointed star. Each point of the star was facing in the four directions of a compass. Elemental runes were carved at each point of the star. The wind rune was carved at the northern point and was represented by a white candle. The eastern point had the water rune carved there and was represented by a blue candle. At the southern point a fire rune was carved with a red candle to represent the element. The earth rune was carved at the western point and was represented by a green candle.

As soon as Severus stepped into the center of the star the circle of runes lit up a pale yellow color. He turned to the white candle and lit it with a wave of his hand.

“Njord god of the wind I ask your blessing for this ritual.” Severus said. A gentle wind swirled around Severus and Harry before the wind rune lit up a gentle white color. Severus let out a relieved breath and turned to the east. He lit the blue candle with another wave of his hand.

“Ran goddess of water I ask your blessing for this ritual.” Severus called. The air around them seemed to ripple. The water rune lit up a deep blue color and appeared to ripple and swirl like water. Filled with hope Severus turned to the south and quickly lit the red candle in the same way.

“Frey god of the fiery sun I ask your blessing for this ritual.” Severus called hopefully. The air around them grew warm and the fire rune lit a bright red. The rune seemed to flicker like a flame as it glowed. Severus trembled slightly with anticipation as he turned to the west and lit the green candle with a shaky wave of his hand.

“Gerd goddess of the earth I ask your blessing for this ritual.” Severus chanted in a shaky voice. The scent of fragrant flowers filled the air around the two and the earth rune lit a bright green with a yellow rim.

Severus pricked Harry’s finger catching a drop of his blood in one of the vials of potion. Severus pricked his own finger letting a drop of his blood fall into the other potion vial. The two vials glowed with a dull golden light.

 “With this blood I claim Harry James Potter as my son in blood and magic.” Severus called. The golden red potion rose out of the vials and merged with their respective recipient. Once the potion was absorbed into their bodies, glimmering white light surrounded them.

 “Son of mine, I name you Alexander Evan Snape.” Severus exclaimed in a powerful voice. The white light flared brightly before turning a brilliant gold. Little Alex’s body changed to take on his new father’s characteristics. His small pudgy nose grew larger and his skin paled to a lighter shade. His bright emerald eyes darkened to a deep emerald color and glittered with intelligence. His fingers also lengthened and thinned slightly making them seem more elegant. Severus looked down at his son with a small smile taking in the changes in relief.

\- Harry Severus and Lily: 10 minutes later -

\- Location: Prince Manor; Family Sitting Room -

Severus was lounging on an ivory couch in a large room. The floor of the room, which was a smooth white marble, shimmered with small specks of black and silver, while the ivory walls glimmered with smooth shiny silver specks embodied within. On either side of the large ivory couch was a plush silver reclining chair. Hanging on the wall across from the sitting area was a dark black Muggle television. Another portrait of the same young woman in the entrance hall hung from the wall to the left of the television. Alex was crawling on the floor playing with Lily. Lily was swishing her tail back and forth and Alex was trying, yet failing, to catch it.

‘He does look a bit more like you Sev.’ Lily said causing Severus to smile slightly.

“Yes, he does. I didn’t think he would change that much.” He murmured gazing at Alex who happily grabbed Lily’s tail. Sev grabbed a remote from off of a smooth glass table in front of the couch turning on the television. Lily looked startled.

‘I thought muggle electricity didn’t work near magic.’ Lily stated staring in awe at the television.

“It does when you have magic suppression wardstones to shield the electricity from magic. Only those of the prince line know how to create the wardstones used in this room.” Severus responded with a smirk. Lily tilted her head slightly.

‘Wardstones.’ She echoed in confusion. She looked around and did not spot any wardstones in the room. Severus looked amused by her confusion. He walked towards the television and gestured for Lily to follow him. He pointed out some small intricately sculptured stones embedded subtly in the wall.

 “These are the wardstones I was talking about. They are hand crafted individually by carving different complex runes into a piece of stone. Each type of stone reacts differently with each different rune which makes it very difficult and dangerous to craft a wardstone. Wardstones are made of layers of different types of stone. Each stone has different runes carved into it except for the final layer. This layer is a decorative layer and is also charged with a spell that draws unwanted attention away from the wardstone. Because Alex has my blood running in his veins I won’t be surprised if he also has the Princes’ ability as a Runes Master.”

\- Harry Severus and Lily: Next day Sunday November 1 -

\- Location: Prince Manor; Dining Room -

Severus had Alex seated for lunch and had a bowl of baby food. Spinach and chicken by the looks of it. Lily gracefully leapt down from the cabinet she was laying on, landing onto the table without a sound.

'Sev, I wouldn't feed him that if I were you. He's not fond of the taste.' Lily said helpfully. Severus was determined that he would eat them, but Alex was equally determined that his dad would wear them. Alex demonstrated his fierce determination when the bowl abruptly lifted up in the air to flip over on Severus' head. Lily gave Severus a smug look watching the murky green baby food drip down his face and onto his robes.

'Told you Sev. I may be a kneazle, but I am still his mother.' Lily stated. Sev opened his mouth to answer but froze as he felt a tingle in the wards letting him know that someone was awaiting him at his other home in Spinners End. He swept his wand around, banishing the mess on his head and face. However, Severus didn't notice the spots of green on his robes from the food he missed.

“Minty!” Severus called and his female house of arrived swiftly with a pop.

“Yes Lord Prince, what you be needing from Minty?” She asked looking at Severus with her large brown eyes.

“Please watch Alex for me. I have something I need to take care of in Spinners End.” The small elf nodded but he swore he could hear her mumble something that sounded like “Minty has no idea why Lord Prince needs to stay at that smelly horrid place so much,” as she dutifully went to care for Little Prince. Sev apparated with a pop arriving just as his blond friend came through the floo.

\- Severus and Lucius -

\- Location: Spinners End; Living Room -

“Severus, is it true? Did …” The aristocratic blonde trailed off glancing at his friend’s robes. “Is that baby food Severus? I didn’t know you had a child.” He asked thoughtfully.

“Never mind that now, Lucius. This is more important, please answer this question truthfully; Are you one of Voldemort’s followers by choice?” Severus asked looking more worried than Lucius had ever seen him. Lucius let out a sigh.

“No, Severus, I never wanted to follow the dark bastard, but my father forced me to take the mark. Both my father and that murderer knew I never wanted to take that blasted mark.” Lucius ranted before calming slightly. “I’m finally free now that he’s gone.” He murmured rubbing the faded mark on his left arm. Severus flinched slightly at the last part.

“He’s not as gone as you think and he isn’t who you think he is.” Severus said quietly, hating to crush his friend’s happiness. Lucius frowned at the worried tone in his friend’s voice.

“What do you mean by that?” Lucius asked, staring at Severus, causing his oldest friend to hesitate.

“Do you know occlumency? I can’t tell you unless your mind is sufficiently protected from intrusion.” Severus asked worriedly.

“I know enough. What is this about Severus? What is going on?” Lucius asked, narrowing his eyes at his friend’s sudden secrecy. Severus prodded the blonde’s mind to test his Occlumency shields. Pleased by the strength of Lucius’ shields, Severus started his tale.

“Voldemort is actually Dumbledore. A few days before Halloween I used Legilimency while he was distracted. That is how I found out they are both the same.” Severus explained vaguely.

“Dumbledore? But he’s the leader of the light and the defeater of Grindelwald. How can _he_ be the dark lord?” Lucius asked, shocked.

“It’s all about power Lucius. He wants to be known as the most powerful wizard in the entire world. Apparently Harry surpassed him in power even as baby. That is why he attacked the Potters. I didn’t get there in time to save Lily from him, but the child was still alive so I took him.”

“You took him?” Lucius asked incredulously. “Severus, you will be hunted down if Dumbledore finds out about this.” He hissed worriedly but was startled by Severus’ smug look.

“He won’t find out Lucius because I blood adopted him. He is now officially Alexander Evan Snape.” Severus said with a smirk. Lucius smirked as well and chuckled lightly.

“That old lemon drop sucking geezer won’t know what hit him.” Lucius said grinning at Severus.

“Well said, Lucius, well said.” Severus snickered in agreement. “You are welcome to floo to the manor from here anytime Lucius.” Severus offered causing his friend to snicker.

“The old coot still doesn’t know you’re Lord Prince, does he?” Lucius asked amused.

“No he doesn’t and I don’t plan on letting him know, ever. The bastard would probably try to ‘persuade’ me to fund his stupid ‘Order of the Flaming Chickens’ that nobody is supposed to know about but everyone knows about anyways.” Severus scoffed.

“Flaming chickens, Severus, really?” Lucius snickered.

“Oh, I guess it should be flaming geese, actually. He _is_ sending his members on a wild goose chase trying to stop Voldemort.” Severus sneered. Lucius snorted.

“I shall take you up on that offer Severus. I’m sure Alex would love playing with someone his own age.” Lucius said with a nod.

“I believe you are correct. Good day Lucius.” Severus murmured but before Severus could leave Lucius gave him a pointed look and gestured at his robes still splattered with baby food. Severus rolled his eyes and ground out a cleaning charm under his friend’s watchful gaze. Ignoring Sev’s annoyed look Lucius apparated out leaving Severus to shake his head in exasperation before he too disappeared with a pop.

\- Severus, Lily and Mysterious Guest -

\- Location: Prince Manor; Family Sitting Room -

Upon his return, Severus was startled to see the Headmaster’s phoenix perched on Lily’s head as the kneazle slept on the couch, tail curled protectively around Harry as he too, slept.

“Do not fear Severus, Albus does not know I am here or that you are Lord Prince.” Fawkes tweeted. Hiding his shock that the phoenix could speak, he got right down to business.

“If the headmaster does not know that you are here, then why is it that you are here Fawkes?” Severus asked narrowing his eyes at the deep red bird.

“The spirits of the founders no longer view Albus as the headmaster for his actions now and previous actions as well. I was bonded to the headmaster by the Founders’ spirits. They have relieved me of my bonding to Albus and gave me permission to choose whom I wish to bond with. And after much thought, you, Severus, are my choice. Do you accept?” Fawkes tweeted as he flew to land on the Potions Master’s shoulder.

“Of course.” Severus breathed too shocked for many words. A soft glow surrounded the two after Severus’ acceptance of the bond. The soft green light that swirled around the phoenix grew brighter forcing both Fawkes and Severus to squeeze their eyes shut. The bright green light sank into Fawkes’ deep crimson feathers turning them a dark obsidian. When the light faded, they blinked their eyes open. Fawkes’ normally chocolate brown eyes were now a glowing emerald green, a stark contrast to his new obsidian feathers. Severus smirked at the changes to the phoenix.

“A Shadow Phoenix, how fitting.” He murmured lightly petting the dark feathers on his new familiar.

“I do need a new name because of the bonding.” Fawkes tweeted spreading out his obsidian wings.

“Hmmmm, how about Moondew? Does that sound alright?” Severus asked. The Shadow Phoenix appeared to think it over.

“Moondew, an ingredient in a healing potion, quite suitable. I like it.” Stated the phoenix.

\- Alex and Draco: Four years later -

\- Location: Spinners End; Alex’s room -

Two boys were playing in a rather large room. The floor of the room, which was usually a plush silver carpet, was littered with many toys. In contrast to the messy floor, the deep emerald walls were glimmering immaculately with tiny silver flecks. All in all, the room appeared as though a tornado passed through.

Surrounded by many toys, the blond child was distracted by a glittering golden ball. He reached towards the ball but was knocked off his feet by a dark blur. The blur was the other boy around the same age as the blonde with black hair reaching his shoulders. The black haired boy snatched the golden ball from the floor and hunched himself over the ball possessively, glaring at the blonde.

“No Draco!” The boy yelled. “No sharing, it’s mine!” He whined, face red and tears in his eyes. Draco’s eyes narrowed at the boy before a devious smirk came across his face.

“Uncle Sev! Alex won’t share!” The blonde screamed causing Alex to scowl. Not even a minute later Severus arrived looking angry.

“Alex, what have I told you about sharing?” Severus snapped. Draco smirked at Alex as Severus started yelling at him. Alex glowered at Draco for smirking before responding.

“That I should share, but dad,” Alex started to whine petulantly but stopped at Sev’s glare. Severus whirled around and glared at Draco whose smirk faded at Sev’s angry look.

“Draco, you know I don’t tolerate tattling. Now, both of you clean up this mess and meet me in the sitting room for your punishments.” Severus said angrily and pocketed the small golden snitch. Ignoring the boys’ protests, he stormed out of the room. Draco’s eyes lit up as he got a brilliant idea.

“I have my elf, Dobby, clean my room. Why don’t you have an elf do it?” Draco asked impatiently.

“Minty!” Alex called. There was a soft pop as the female elf arrived but she was nervously wringing her hands. She looked at the floor as she acknowledged her Little Prince.

“Minty is sorry Little Prince but Sir Prince says we elves is not to be helping youse clean your room. Youse be needing to do it.” Minty said softly. Alex’s face fell but he sighed and nodded.

“Thanks Minty, you can go.” Alex said in disappointment. The elf nodded and disappeared with a pop. Draco and Alex frowned as they started to pick up the toys from the floor.

“Why don’t you just shove them under the bed?” Draco asked with a scowl. Alex looked irritated as he responded.

“I tried that before and got my junior broom taken away for a month.” Alex snapped picking up some of the toys and dumping them in his magically enlarged toybox. They worked silently for a few minutes. Thankfully the box was charmed to organize what was placed in it or it would have taken them a lot longer to finish their task. So it had only taken them about five minutes to clear the floor of all of the toys previously scattered all over. Filled with trepidation the two friends started to head down to the living room.

\- Severus, Alex and Draco: 5 Minutes Later -

\- Location: Spinners End; Family Sitting Room -

Severus was sitting on the ivory couch in the large room. His arms were folded across his chest but he did not look as angry as he did earlier. Alex and Draco quietly stood in from of him waiting for their respective punishments. Sev looked at both of the boys before sighing.

“You both know what you did wrong. Draco, Alex, I am going to keep the snitch for one week. If you can show me that you _both_ can share and not tattle, I might return it earlier. Draco, you are dismissed.” Severus said dismissively. Draco let out a relieved sigh and scrambled out of the room, glad that they got off lightly. Alex turned to follow but was stopped by Sev’s voice.

“Not so fast Alex, I’m not finished with you.” Severus called. Alex turned and flinched at the disappointed look on his father’s face.

“I am very disappointed in you. You hardly ever play with the snitch anymore. Yet when Draco wanted to play with it, you had a tantrum. I am warning you now, if you have any more tantrums today, you will be grounded for two weeks. That means you won’t be allowed to watch the television and Draco won’t be able to come over. Am I understood?” Severus said. Alex nodded hurriedly.

“I understand dad.” Alex said wringing his hands. Severus nodded in acceptance.

“You may go.” Severus said. When Alex walked hastily out of the room, Sev’s disappointed mask slipped to reveal an amused expression. Up above the room, perched on a shelf on the wall, was Lily chuckling softly to herself.

**AN: Lucius is going to spy on Dumble-mort for Severus. If they are too OOC don’t be afraid to let me know. Also Luna Lovegood will be a first year along with Harry, Neville and my two OCs.**

 


	5. Pug-Demon? Is There Truly Such a Thing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are purchased and friends and made on the train.

**AN: Language: _Spells,_ ‘Thoughts & ‘Parseltongue’**

**Ahem: Because of my super lateness, here is a deleted scene from chapter 4:**

_A familiar whooshing sound reached Alex’s ears and he jumped and scrambled as fast as he could into the living-room of Malfoy Manor._

_“Daddy!” Alex squealed at the sight of his father standing there with the green-eyed obsidian feathered phoenix, Moondew, on his shoulder. Severus hugged him tightly, but let out a slight sigh pulling back to give Alex 'The Look'._

_“Alex,” Severus chided. “What have I told you about running in the halls?” He asked with a pointed look._

_“To not to.” Alex responded fidgeting and staring at the floor in guilt._

**Last time on Tenebris Memorias:**

_“You may go.” Severus said. When Alex walked hastily out of the room, Sev’s disappointed mask slipped to reveal an amused expression. Up above the room, perched on a shelf on the wall, was Lily chuckling softly to herself._

\- Severus, Alex, Draco and Lucius: Six years later -

\- Location: Prince Manor; Informal Dining Room –

 

Six years have come and gone. Now both Alex and Draco were eleven years old and had just gotten their Hogwarts acceptance letters. Draco was confused when he saw the amused look on Alex’s face as he read his out loud because it _was_ exactly the same as his own except for their names.

_Dear Mr. Snape,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all Necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Three years earlier, Severus told Alex about the attack on Halloween when he was one year old and his subsequent blood adoption into the family; though he had left out the fact that his mother was Lily, Alex’s kneazle familiar.

\- Severus, Alex, and Lily: a few days later (Saturday) -

\- Location: Prince Manor; Severus’ Bedroom -

“DAD! DAD! Wake up, come on! _Come on_! We’re getting school supplies today!” Alex squealed as he scrambled into his father’s room. Lily silently padded in after him yawning widely. Her fur was sticking up in different places so she made quite a sight.

“Ung, Alex, the sun isn’t even up yet and we won’t leave until noon.” Severus grumbled.

“But dad!” Alex whined.

“No buts, Alex. Now go away and Let. Me. Sleep.” Severus said heavily enunciating the last part before he rolled over with his back to his son. Alex huffed at this before stomping out of the room petulantly. He looked down and grinned as he noticed how messy Lily’s fur was.

“Come on Lil, let’s go brush your fur. You look like a porcupine.” Alex snickered grinning at the kneazle’s messy fur. Lily playfully whacked him with her tail while she brushed past him and padded into his room. Alex grabbed the red brush off his dresser before sitting on his bed. Lily jumped into his lap and softly purred as he brushed her fur until her fur was no longer sticking up all over the place. When he looked out his window he saw that the sun was starting to peak up over the lush green hills of the impeccable garden. Knowing his father was still going to be asleep at this time, he came out of his room and started off towards the garden with Lily at his heels.

Before Alex was old enough to learn some runecrafting skills from Severus, the garden area was just an expanse of grass without trees or other foliage. But now, fruiting trees and other plants dominated the garden. With the help of runework all of the plants were strong and healthy.

The house elves stay away from the garden as it is cared for only by Severus and Alex. The trees that populated the garden were a vibrant shade of green and each tree also had plump looking fruit growing from their many branches. There was an abundance of oranges, apples, cherries, and pears growing. This was only possible because the runestones marking the perimeter of the garden kept the climate perfect for the plants.

After a couple of hours of admiring the garden, Severus was finally awake.

 

“Dad! Can we go to Diagon Alley through London? PLEASE!” Alex asked in a hopeful tone. Severus sighed in feigned annoyance.

“Fine,” He relented after a few seconds of silence. “We can go the muggle way. But don’t forget to change out of your robes. We need to wear our muggle clothing trough London.” Severus said. Alex let out a delighted laugh which sounded more like happy giggling.

“Alexander, please refrain from giggling like a giddy schoolgirl.” Alex gave him his best innocent expression. Severus was unfazed and just rose one eyebrow.

“Okay, but it isn’t like I was giggling, more like chuckling.” Alex said with a grin before running off to his room.

“Alexander!” Severus yelled in an annoyed tone. Alex slid a bit as he slowed down almost falling on his face.

“No running, right.” He muttered but picked up his pace as soon as he was out of sight.

-A few hours later-

-London-

Severus had such a ‘presence’ he parted the muggle crowd easily as the two walked down the road. As they passed a few book shops Severus had to steer Alex away as he tended to spend hours browsing the shelves. Finally they made it to the Leaky Cauldron. Alex stayed close to Severus as they entered because there were a lot of people staring at them when they walked inside.

The place looked dark and very shabby on the inside, so it wasn’t a big surprise why Severus hated going that way.

“Severus, escorting a child for their supplies are we?” Asked a female whom had a slight Scottish scent.

“Ah, Minerva. This is my son, Alex.” Severus said pleasantly hiding a smirk. Her eyes widened a bit.

“I knew you had a son; but, goodness, he looks so much like you.” Minerva said giving Alex a small smile.” Oh, and who is this?” She asked gesturing to the winged kneazle on Alex’s shoulder.

“That is his familiar, Lily. He named her that because her spots resemble the speckles on tiger lilies. I think that runs in the family.” He said. At Minerva’s blank look he elaborated. “Our house elves are named after potions ingredients.” She looked amused.

“Of course they are.” She said with an amused smile. “Well, I will leave you to it then. I am to escort a few muggleborns and their families.” Severus gave her a slight nod before turning to his son.

“Come along Alex, we are running a bit behind.” Severus said heading off towards Ollivander’s Wand Shop.

“Severus, Alex, I was afraid you weren’t going to show.” Lucius greeted as they entered the shop.

“We were held up by Minerva. She hadn’t met Alex before and her expression was priceless.” Severus responded with a smirk.

“Ah, I see. I do hope you will let me see the memory. Minnie is always so prim and proper, it would be . . . refreshing, to see her flustered.” Lucius requested with a grin. Severus snorted in response.

‘And Lucius is always wondering where Draco and Alex get the pranking from.’

Ollivander came around to the front of the shop juggling many boxes of wands and wand parts.

“Ah, Mr. Snape, Mr. Malfoy bringing your sons for their wands I see. Blackthorn and dragon heartstring if I remember correctly, is it still serving you well Severus?” The eccentric old wizard asked with a bright smile as he placed the towering boxes down.

“Quite.” Severus said quirking an eyebrow in impatience.

“Oh and Lucius, is your heirloom wand working well? It is elm and dragon heartstring if I’m not mistaken.” Ollivander asked eagerly. Lucius just nodded stiffly.

 “Ah yes, who shall be first?” Ollivander asked as if just noticing that Alex and Draco were waiting. Alex stepped back pushing Draco forward.

“Right then young Draco, let’s see if we can find you your wand, yes? Firstly what is your wand arm?” He asked.

“Left.” Draco said simply.  With a snap of Ollivander’s fingers a measuring tape flew over and began to measure Draco. It started to measure the length of his shoulder to the tip of his finger before moving on to measure from his wrist to his elbow. The last measurement it took was from his shoulder to the floor.

“Every wand from Ollivanders has a powerful magical core. We mainly use unicorn hairs, phoenix feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two wands are alike of course which is the reason why another wizard’s wand doesn’t give the same result when wielded by another wizard.” Ollivander prattled as he took down a few boxes from the shelves and placed them on the counter in front of Draco.

“Try this one. Elm and phoenix feather, quite springy. Just give it a wave.” Before Draco even lifted the wand an inch it was snatched from his hands.

“No, no this one just won’t do.” He muttered before handing Draco another wand.

“Maple and dragon heartstring, quite rigid.” Ollivander said. Draco swished the wand and a vase behind the wandmaker exploded. Draco hastily put it down. After two other failed attempts Draco was starting to look apprehensive until he was handed another wand. As soon as his hand touched the handle a huge smile lit his face. As he flicked it, green and black sparks sprayed from the end of the wand.

“Hawthorn and unicorn hair 10 inches reasonably springy. Quite a good match judging from the reaction. The wand will be seven galleons.” He said.

“Now let us see about finding you a wand young Alex.” Ollivander said while gathering some wands for Alex to try. And try he did. Again and again he swished and flicked the wands trying to find his match and the pile of wands was just getting bigger and bigger. There was now only a handful of boxes left on the shelves and Alex was getting beyond frustrated.

“I wonder” Ollivander murmured before rushing into the back of the store, leaving Alex and Draco. They turned and gave Severus and Lucius confused looks. Lucius just sighed while Severus rose an eyebrow as if to say ‘you expect me to know the workings of a madman’s mind.’ The wandmaker came back holding an old wand box almost reverently. “Unusual combination, holly and phoenix feather. Give it a wave.”

Alex took the wand and he felt nothing. Just like all of the other wands it just didn’t call to his core.

“I’m sorry Mr. Ollivander but it just doesn’t feel right. It seems like it might work but it just doesn’t fit. If you know what I mean.” Alex said frustrated. Ollivander looked surprised but not deterred.

“There is a wandcrafter in America, Francine Gideon, is the name. I believe that is just what you need. I am just a wandmaker and I have put together many fine wands. However it is the wand that chooses the wizard Mr. Snape. You are one of the few wizards that _require_ a custom wand in order to get the right fit. You shouldn’t feel ashamed. Just the opposite really.” Ollivander said surprising the group. Alex looked relieved that he wasn’t a failure for not finding his wand in Ollivanders while Draco looked irritable.

“I just don’t think it’s fair that I don’t get a custom wand from America like Alex.” Draco whined distracting his father and Severus. While the two adults were chastising Draco for complaining, Ollivander leaned towards Alex and whispered in his ear.

“I am not surprised that you require a custom wand Mr. Potter, you _are_ destined for great things.” Ollivander whispered effectively stunning Alex and creeping him out. Alex nervously backed away from the old wandmaker and returned to Severus’s side. Severus turned to Alex and shook his head fondly.

“You have a choice. Go to America today or wait until tomorrow.” He stated, already knowing the answer before Alex even responded. Alex beamed at him in excitement.

“Today! Please, oh please!” Alex exclaimed in excitement. Severus nodded.

“Alright, I will go pick up an international portkey. You stay with Draco and Lucius and continue your shopping.” Severus ordered before leaving in a rush, robes billowing behind him.

“Alright, I know how you are with your books Alex, so we will leave Flourish and Blotts for last.” Lucius announced, ignoring Alex’s crestfallen look he went on. “We all already have our robes, so we need to visit Starling’s Trunks, Phoenix Hart’s Cauldron and Equipment shop, and Wilding’s Apothecary.”

Alex ended up getting a 6 compartment black leather trunk with an undetectable extension charm and a blood lock. The blood lock is an enchanted lock that only opens for Alex himself once the trunk is keyed to his magical signature. It may be called a blood lock but there is no blood involved at all. One compartment is the size of an entire room and is his ‘library’ as he calls it. He even purchased some bookshelves that he placed inside the compartment. The second compartment is where he stored his writing utensils. The third compartment is where his clothing is stored. The fourth is where his homework and class notes is to be stored and has an additional charm added that organizes his homework and notes for him. The fifth compartment is the size of a small room and is where he stored all of his potions equipment and ingredients required for class. The sixth compartment is the same as the fifth compartment but houses all of his prank potions and personal ingredients.

“Finally!” Alex exclaimed when the bookstore came into sight, taking off at a run. Lucius and Draco let out a sigh but continued at their normal pace.

The Weasleys were inside the bookstore as well, staying near the used books. Lucius sneered at the state the books were in, most of the used books were notorious for falling apart or missing pages. Ronald Weasley, the youngest of the brood of Weasley boys noticed Draco and his father, narrowing his jealousy filled eyes at the blond purebloods. Alex came around the corner, struggling to carry a basket of books.

“Did you break their lightweight charm again, Alexander?” Lucius asked, amused catching the attention of Arthur Weasley who turned to look at them. Alex gave Lucius a sheepish smile.

“Maybe.” He said grinning before looking at some more books longingly.

“And exactly how many of those books are your course books?” Draco asked with an amused snort.

“I’ll have you know, I made sure to get the school books first. They’re just . . . buried in there somewhere.”

“And how many are books on pranking?” Butted in Lucius. Alex responded with a mischievous grin. Lucius rolled his eyes lightly. “Well, that answers my question.” He muttered to himself, a little louder than he meant as Arthur blinked in surprise.

 

-September 1st, Hogwarts Express-

 

Alex found an empty compartment and dragged his trunk inside. Lily was sitting on his right shoulder when the compartment door was opened. Draco rushed into the compartment shutting the door behind him quickly.

“Finally ditch pug-face Parkinson Draco?” Alex asked with a smirk at Draco’s ruffled appearance. Draco rolled his eyes but nodded. He was slightly flushed and out of breath from his escape.

Just as Alex and Draco got settled in the compartment, there was a knock at the door. Slowly it slid open and a boy around their age peeked in. He seemed slightly plump with a round face and sandy brown hair.

"D- do you two mind if I sit in here? Everyone one else told me to 'get lost'." He asked fidgeting nervously. Alex nodded his head with a wide smile.

"Sure you can. Come on in. My name’s Alexander Snape. But you can call me Alex." Alex said. The chubby boy glanced at Draco, who seemed out of breath. "Oh, don't mind him, he just escaped from a pug-demon." Alex said with a kind smile.

‘Pug-demon? There’s no such thing! Is there?’ Neville thought as he gave the dark haired wizard an odd look.

"Oh, well my name's Neville, Neville Longbottom." Neville said, looking nervous as he sat down across from Alex setting his mahogany trunk down by his feet. A soft growl came from near Neville’s feet, causing Draco and Alex to stare at him. Neville blushed before bending to open his trunk. He quietly spoke a password and with a click, a hidden compartment opened in the back. A shadowed form swiftly shot out of the unlocked compartment towards Neville. The light of the compartment dispelled the darkness around the form and revealed that the shadowed form was actually a pearly white creature which was now sitting on his shoulder. The pearly creature stretched and the light from the compartment glinted off its scales causing them to shimmer from white to pinkish-blue.

“This is Flora, she’s my bonded familiar. I think she might be a miniature Opaleye dragon.” Neville said. Alex grinned and pointed at the top rack where a small cat-like creature was lying.

“I have a bonded familiar as well. Her name is Lily and she’s a winged kneazle.” Alex responded with excitement. Draco frowned at Neville as he pet the pearlescent creature perched on his shoulder.

“Why was Flora in your trunk?” Draco asked, concerned about the Opaleye’s treatment.

“My uncle tried to kill her after she bit him when he pushed me out of a window. He was trying to get me to do accidental magic.” Neville responded despondently. “You see, they all thought I was a squib because I didn’t do much accidental magic. They were surprised that I even got a letter at all.” Neville responded with a blush pulling Flora off her perch and into his lap wrapping his arms around her protectively.

They were startled slightly as the compartment door was opened again, revealing two girls around their age. A blond haired girl with a dark sapphire blue rabbit creature with silver antlers balanced on her head and a bushy-haired brunette standing beside the blond nervously clutching a worn copy of ‘Hogwarts a History’ in her hands. The blond girl hummed slightly to herself as she skipped into the compartment. She plopped herself into Neville’s lap making him blush, but he didn’t complain.

“I’m Luna Lovegood and this is Mortimer, my bonded familiar. I say he’s a Nargle but Hermione here claims he’s something called a Jackalope.” She said petting the creature on her head. Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Honestly Luna, he definitely is a Jackalope even though he’s a strange blue color.” Hermione said as her nervousness disappeared. “Anyways, I’m Hermione Granger.” Hermione said, walking into the compartment taking a seat beside Neville. Draco frowned in thought as he peered at the girl across from him.

“Granger, is it? I’ve never heard of the Grangers. You a Muggleborn then?” Draco asked. Neville looked at Hermione and Draco worriedly while Alex gained a hopeful look anxiously waiting for her answer.

“Yes I am. It was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased of course.” She responded beaming at them. Both Draco and Alex grinned widely at each other before leaning towards the Muggleborn.

“So, Hermione,” Alex started with an excited tone.

“What’s your favorite program on the television?” Draco finished eagerly. Hermione looked surprised by their question while Neville just look puzzled. Hermione smiled as they animatedly debated over whose favorite program was the best.

“What's a telly-vision?” Neville finally asked, staring at the three first years in confusion. Alex and Draco's eyes widened in mock horror.

“You have been deprived! We shall teach you about the wonders of the television and all things muggle!” Alex exclaimed in a fake horrified voice. Draco just nodded with a grin. Hermione snickered at Neville’s shocked look while Luna just sat there petting Mortimer, like nothing was going on. The door to the compartment opened again revealing a gangly redheaded boy around their age. Upon noticing Draco the boy glared at him.

“Malfoy!” He spat. “What are you doing here!?” The boy’s face was flushed red with anger at the sight of the blond. Hermione narrowed her eyes at the rude red head.

“Isn’t it obvious what he’s doing?” She asked speaking slowly as if he was an idiot. He blinked as if he had just noticed the other occupants of the compartment. Ignoring her question, he turned to Neville.

“Hey, Neville. What are you doing sitting with someone like Malfoy, wouldn’t you want to sit with someone who isn’t a dark wizard like _him_?” He asked, arms folded across his chest imperiously. Neville looked irritated.

“Didn’t you tell me to ‘get lost’ earlier Ron? Why would I want to go sit with someone as rude as you?” Neville snapped. Ron growled angrily.

“Looks like you already chose the dark side then.” Ron hissed. Alex chuckled.

“Come to the Dark Side we have cookies!” Alex exclaimed. Hermione chuckled at the reference while Draco started laughing so hard that his eyes began to water. Ron spluttered in shock at the sight of the Malfoy heir laughing hysterically while Luna just smiled and Neville sighed.

‘Another Muggle reference then, I wonder what it’s about. Maybe we could have a moove-ie night like Hermione was talking about earlier.’ Neville wondered.

**AN: It is my `vision` that specific people (Alex, Luna, Neville and my two OCs) have a magical familiar. In the next chapter, my two OC’s will be revealed as well as the prophecy (which is not the canon prophecy).**

 


	6. The Mage and the Heirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mage and heirs are revealed, just to each other

**AN: Language: _Spells,_ ‘Thoughts & ‘Parseltongue’**

**Last time on Tenebris Memorias:**

_“Looks like you already chose the dark side then.” Ron hissed. Alex chuckled._

_“Come to the Dark Side we have cookies!” Alex exclaimed. Hermione chuckled at the reference while Draco started laughing so hard that his eyes began to water. Ron spluttered in shock at the sight of the Malfoy heir laughing hysterically while Luna just smiled and Neville sighed._

_‘Another Muggle reference then, I wonder what it’s about. Maybe we could have a moove-ie night like Hermione was talking about earlier.’ Neville wondered._

_._

\- September 1st-

-Location: Hogwarts Lake-

Alex shivered slightly as he felt a tingle go down his spine when their boat passed through the tunnel leading towards the castle. If he would have turned around he would have noticed a similar reaction from some of his new friends. Luna smiled widely when she shivered at the feeling.

“The five heirs have arrived at Hogwarts.” She said dreamily, drawing confused looks from most of the other first years. Neville blinked.

“The heirs of what Luna?” He asked.

“Merlin and the Founders silly.” Luna replied with a giggle.

 

\- Lady Hogwarts and the entities of the 4 Founders: September 1st-

-Location: Hogwarts; the Founders’ Chamber-

 

 “Now you all know why we are here, correct?” Lady Hogwarts questioned. The founders nodded their heads.

“Yes, I believe we all felt the magic of our respective heirs as they crossed through the wards.” Helga said smiling. Salazar huffed in annoyance.

“We felt our heirs, yes.” He snapped. “But why is that so important that we needed to meet yet again?”

“A prophecy.” Hogwarts said. “A prophecy made long ago by Merlin himself. This prophecy states:

_Five heroes will rise, each with a special heart,_

_a mage; guided by the soul of a lily,_

_a snake; who is fiercely protective of those he calls friends,_

_a raven; whom can see what can't be seen by others,_

_a lion; whose true strength is hidden beneath a shy exterior,_

_and a badger; with an affinity for all kinds of healing and is kind to all._

_These five, each with a gift from their ancestor, shall defeat the light shrouded dark one and true light and peace shall be brought upon the world._

“I believe you all have some ideas which ‘light shrouded dark one’ the prophecy is referring to, correct?” Everyone nodded in response causing Lady Hogwarts to beam at them. Lady Hogwarts closed her eyes and sent off a soft pulse of golden magic which rippled through the air shimmering as it was sent off. Unseen by the witches and wizards residing within her halls, the golden magic moved along the halls towards its unknown destination.

 

\- September 1st-

-Location: Hogwarts Front Entryway-

 

A feeling of warmth and acceptance greeted five different students as they entered the old castle. Luna smiled at the warmth.

“Did you feel that?” She asked.

The warm feeling like a giant invisible hug? Alex asked.

“Of course. Hogwarts was just welcoming us. The great mage and the four founders.” She said. Alex and Neville blinked.

“I thought everyone felt it.” Neville said, confused. Luna shook her head.

“Just us.” Alex frowned.

“Only three of us felt it. You said, the great mage and the _four_ founders.” Alex pointed out. “So, who are the other two?” Luna smiled.

“We will come together soon enough.” She said dreamily.

 

-September 1st-

\- Location: Hogwarts; Entrance Hall-

 

A young grey-eyed wizard stood silently and unobtrusively in the gaggle of first years. His long brown hair was pulled back with a thin leather string. He was attempting to be unnoticed by staying in the shadows but of course that made him even more noticeable. Everyone stared at him and took in his odd choice of clothing. His school robe wasn’t buttoned which revealed a black leather jacket he wore over a dark grey shirt. His pants were also of the same leather but was not skin tight. The leather of his ensemble was dragon-hide from an American dragon called the Obsidian Ridgeback.

They all assumed that he was a Muggleborn because he was dressed differently. However, that was not the case as he was a first generation pureblood. His mother, Maria Gray, is a pureblood while his father, Tom Riddle, is a half-blood. During their marriage his father chose to take on Maria’s maiden name denouncing his muggle heritage.

What made Damion Gray noticeable wasn’t just his choice of clothing, it was his familiar. A small Shadow Kitsune was by his side, happily pouncing on a falling leaf. The kitsune was still only a kit as he had only one tail compared to the normal two or three tails that grown kitsunes were known for. More than half of the wizarding raised students automatically categorized this first year as a dark wizard because of his familiar. Kitsunes are normally classified as a light creature by the British Ministry of Magic, however, as Damien’s familiar was a Shadow Kitsune, it was classified as a dark creature.

Alex noticed a large majority of the first years were staring at a general location so, of course, he turns curiously to see what the fuss was about. He noticed the leather-wearing brunette had a kitsune by his side. However, it was not a normal kitsune, it was a shadow kitsune.

Alex was also drawing some attention from the other students because Lily was perched on his shoulder. Though the looks shot his way were of curiosity instead of the hostile stares sent towards the first year with the shadow kitsune. Luna was balancing Mortimer on her head as she too looked at the first year.

“The Blithering Humdingers say we should go speak with him.” Luna piped up. Used to Luna’s oddities from the ride on the Hogwarts Express, everyone just nodded. Alex practically skipped over to the leather-clad first year while his friends followed him over at a more sedate pace.

“Hi!” Alex said brightly, “I’m Alex and these are my friends.” He gestured towards the four students beside him. Alex noticed the boy’s eyes were drawn to Lily perched on his shoulder.

“Oh, this is Lily, my familiar. She’s a winged kneazle. The boy inclined his head politely.

“My name is Damion.” He said with a strange accent. He patted the Kitsune’s head. “This here is my familiar. His name is Nicodemus, but I usually call him Nico.” Alex nodded.

“Where are you from?” Hermione asked, “You don’t sound like you’re from around here.” Damion’s eyes narrowed at her pushy attitude.

“America.” He said, voice slightly cold, “And before you ask I _am_ a Pureblood. Alex didn’t look surprised as Damion did seem to have the poise and grace of a well-mannered Pureblood.

“Did you get your wand from Gideon’s?” Alex asked eagerly. “Luna and I got our wands there when we were in the States.” Damion looked slightly surprised at that.

“Yes I did as Gideon’s is the only place you can get a wand in America.” He responded, coldness gone from his tone. “What is your wands if you don’t mind me asking?” Luna beamed at him.

“Willow with a fairy wing core. She told me it was great for charms and healing.” Luna said reaching up to pet Mortimer. Damion looked startled when he saw the blue creature on top of her head.

“Oh, this is my familiar, Mortimer. He’s a Nargle.” Hermione rolled her eyes but didn’t bother correcting her again. Damion looked amused.

‘ _I know a Jackalope when I see one. Though I have never seen a blue one.’_ He thought before turning to Alex.

“Holly with a Shadow Phoenix feather partially infused with the blood of Lily as the core. Don’t worry the blood was willingly given. Gideon said my wand was excellent for defense against the dark arts and charms. What about you, what’s your wand?” Alex asked.

“Yew with a kelpie hair core. It is excellent for transfiguration. What about you four?” He asked turning towards Hermione, Draco, Castien and Neville. Draco proudly went first.

“Hawthorn and unicorn hair. Ollivander never did tell me what it was good for though.” Draco said, preening as he showed off his wand.

“Vine and dragon heartstring. I also don’t know what it is useful for, Ollivander never said.” Hermione said when Draco seemed to be finished. Hermione turned gesturing for Neville to go next.

 “Well, it, it’s my dad’s. I haven’t really been able to do much with it. The wand just doesn’t seem to like me. I tried to ask but grandmother didn’t let me go get my own. My dad’s wand is supposed to be good with transfiguration but none of the first year transfiguration charms I’ve tried seems to work.” Neville mumbled embarrassed. Hiding his face behind Flora. Damion’s expression softened slightly.

“It is widely known that the wand chooses its master. So it’s no wonder your dad’s wand doesn’t work for you.” Damion said. Neville’s friends nodded in agreement.

“I’ve already told you on the express, you really need your own wand. Maybe my dad can convince your grandmother to let you get your own wand.” Alex exclaimed grabbing Neville by the shoulder encouragingly.

“I don’t know. Do you guys really think it’s the wand and not me? Neville asked self-consciously.

“Of course!” His friends exclaimed. Alex looked thoughtful.

“I guess it is a little late right now. We can see how the year goes and if it still isn’t working for you by the holidays, we can see about getting my dad to talk to your grandmother. He can be very persuasive when he wants to be.” Alex offered. Neville let out a relieved sigh.

“Alright, thanks everyone.” Neville said gratefully, already looking loads calmer.

 

Further in the throng of first years was an odd-looking sight. A boy with straight blond hair reaching his chin, was seen speaking to a flying creature. The creature was a magical creature, a flying seahorse. Around its neck was a glowing blue orb pendant. What was odd about the boy wasn’t just his companion, contrasting with his light hazel eyes, the last few inches of his blond hair was dyed a pastel blue.

The seahorse started to fly in frantic circles around the boy’s head, chirping in excitement. He chuckled lightly in amusement.

“What is it Kari, did you see something?”  He asked with a soft smile. In response, she chirped and bobbed her head in agreement.

“Can you show me where?” He questioned. Chirping in agreement, she flew off, dodging through the first years in her path. The blond followed her closely from behind. When she came to a stop without warning, he lost his balance falling forward into a young girl with blond hair. His momentum caused both him and the girl to fall to the ground. Blushing heavily, the boy quickly scrambled to help her up.

“Oh, I am so sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going. I was following Kari, my familiar, and when she stopped, well, I kinda tripped into you.” He said, embarrassedly.

“Oh, It’s quite alright, the Crumple-horned Snorkacks probably tripped you. They are quite mischievous you see.” She murmured. “I’m Luna Lovegood and these are my friends. And you are?” Luna asked smiling as Mortimer reclaimed his spot on her head. He smiled back at her and her friends.

“Castien, Castien Vandel.” He responded. Draco’s eyes widened.

“Vandel, the royal elven family of magicals?” Draco asked with a un-Malfoy-like gasp. Castien looked saddened as he nodded.

“Yes, I am the last of my family.” He murmured. Hermione looked thoughtful.

“I think I read about the attack on your family. I am truly sorry it happened.” She said sadly. He gave her a bright yet slightly watery smile.

“We were just telling each other about our wands.” Alex said and everyone explained their wand’s to the blonde elf, lightening the somber mood.

“My wand was crafted by Gideon as well. It’s a willow wand with unicorn hair as the core. Gideon told me that it’s good for charms and excellent for healing.” Castien said brightly.

 

-September 1st-

\- Location: Hogwarts; Great Hall Entryway-

 

The first years clustered around the doors of the great hall waiting to be sorted. A certain group in particular caught the attention of Albus. Each member of the strange group, save the Malfoy heir and a bushy-haired mudblood, was accompanied by a rare and or exotic magical creature.

Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of the gathered first-years. On top of the stool she placed a pointed wizard’s hat. This hat looked very old and quite dirty. Ron Weasly noticed Draco stiffen at the sight and snickered.

“Poor little Malfoy, need to clean and primp yourself after putting on the dirty little hat?” Ron sneered. Draco glared at him in anger.

“Says the person who thought we needed to wrestle trolls.” Draco hissed back. Hermione poked Draco in the side.

“Hush up. Both of you. I for one don’t want to be expelled before we even get sorted.”

The hat twitched on the chair, silencing the bickering group as they focused intently on the hat like the other students. A rip opened wide like a mouth and the most horrendous singing took place.

(Insert your own sorting hat song)

The whole hall burst into applause when the hat was finished with its song. The hat bowed to each table and then became still again. Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

“When I call your name, you will put this hat on and sit on the stool to be sorted.” She said. Just as McGonagall opened her mouth to call of the first name, Professor Dumbledore stood up, gathering the attention of everyone.

 “I’m afraid that those students with a creature that is not on the list of approved pets, must send the creature away.” Albus’ voice rang out, magically amplified, silencing the entire assembly.

“In ‘Hogwarts a History’ it says that students are allowed to keep their bonded familiars with them even in classrooms. Provided that the familiar does not interrupt the class.” The mudblood interrupted from beside the blond child with the strangely colored Jackalope. Professor Snape looked at her in hidden amusement.

“Thank you, Miss Granger. If I’m not mistaken, I do believe that particular rule is stated within ‘Hogwarts: a History’.” Severus drawled with a smirk.  Hermione flushed from all eyes in the hall turning towards her, noticing a flash of irritation in the headmaster’s eyes before it was replaced by a grandfatherly expression.

“Very well, you five make keep your familiars with you. But, if any of you break the rules I’m afraid there will be consequences.” Albus exclaimed with false cheer.

‘How dare Severus side with that mudblood girl!? I am the great Albus Dumbledore, I should be making the rules that everyone follows, not a bloody book. Nobody even reads ‘Hogwarts: a History’ anymore. I must find a way to rid the school of all copies of that book, even Muddie’s. If anyone finds out about all of the rules I break that the Founders had set, the Ministry will start pulling from my control. I can’t let that happen.’

Minerva cleared her throat gathering everyone’s attention as she restarted calling from the list of names.

“Hannah Abbot!” McGonagall called.

A young girl with blond pigtails came up to the hat and sat on the stool after placing it on her head. After a moment’s pause the hat called out.

“Hufflepuff!” He shouted.

The table decorated with banners of yellow and black cheered and clapped as Hannah rushed towards the Hufflepuff table.

“Susan Bones!” McGonagall called.

As soon as the hat was placed on the red-head the hat called out.

“Hufflepuff!” He yelled and she ran off to the table with a huge smile taking a seat beside Hannah.

Next was Terry Boot who was sorted into Ravenclaw along with Mandy Brocklehurst. Lavender Brown was the first to be sorted into Gryffindor. Millicent Bulstrode went to Slytherin, while Michael Corner went to Hufflepuff. Stephen Cornfoot was sent to Ravenclaw. Vincent Crabbe waddled to Slytherin along with Tracy Davis. Seamus Finnigan was sent to Gryffindor along with Andria Garner and Catherin Goldberg. Anthony Goldstein was sent to Hufflepuff. Gregory Goyle was sent to Slytherin.

 Next called was Hermione. She was reluctant to leave her new friends but went to the stool. Hermione scrunched up her face as the sorting hat was put on her head. Barely a minute passed when the hat called out “RAVENCLAW,” for all to hear. The Ravenclaw table erupted with cheers and clapped loudly for their new member.  Hermione turned around and let out a relieved sigh, smiling brightly as she saw her new friends clapping and grinning for her. She bounded off to the Ravenclaw table and settled down near the end of the long table where some other first years were also sitting.

“Damion Gray!” Called McGonagall. On his way to the stool, the leather-clad brunette walked with the poise of a pureblood.

‘Hmm, you are quite loyal to those you trust. You are ambitious and cunning in your own right. Ah yes, your gift is the final factor. So young parseltongue, it must be SLYTHERIN!’ The hat said screaming out the last for all to hear.

Silence greeted the newly christened Slytherin as he calmly walked towards the Slytherin table. Slowly the other students started to clap politely but stared at him and whispered quietly to their friends.

_‘Thought only purebloods got into Slytherin,’ ‘Poor child, I hope the Slytherins don’t eat the Muggleborn alive.’ ‘Course he got into Slytherin, he’s a dark wizard I tell you.’_

“Neville Longbottom!” McGonagall called.

After being given encouraging looks from his new friends, Neville calmly walked to the sorting hat and placed it on his head.

‘Quite loyal to your friends but your loyal nature is greatly outshined by your courage. You will do great in your new house, but don’t shun your new friends while you’re in GRYFFINDOR!’ The sorting hat called yelling out his house for all to hear.  Neville happily went to the Gryffindor table among the cheers of the table and his new friends.

“Luna Lovegood!” Called McGonagall. If she was surprised that Luna was starting one year earlier she did not show it.

Luna happily skipped to the stool and placed the hat on her head.

“Would you mind letting me in your mind Ms. Lovegood?” The sorting hat asked out loud, too quiet for anyone else besides her to hear.

“Oh! I do apologize Ambrose.” Luna murmured before dropping her occlumency shields. The hat seemed to gasp as it looked through her mind.

 

“Now, let’s see. Quite loyal and intelligent. Oh, your Seer abilities from Rowena is definitely the deciding factor. You will do wonderfully in RAVENCLAW!” The sorting hat called out. She smiled absently and skipped off to the Ravenclaw table where she sat down next to Hermione.

“Draco Malfoy!” Called McGonagall. Draco swaggered to the stool while Alex snickered at the way his friend was walking. Before the head hat time to touch his head it screamed out his house.

“Slytherin!” Yelled the hat loudly.

“Alexander Snape!” McGonagall called.

“Excuse me professor but I prefer Alex, Alexander usually means I’m in trouble.” Alex said before calmly walked to the stool. Inside he was a bundle of nerves.

‘What if I don’t get in to Slytherin? When I turned six, dad told me that I’m Harry Potter, and he saved me and my familiar that night. He never told me why he saved her. He doesn’t need to.’ Harry thought. ‘I remember even though I don’t show it. I love that my mum’s the one protecting me, giving her soul up to become my bonded familiar.’ His hands trembled slightly as he put the worn hat on his head.

“My, my interesting mind you have Mr. Snape, or should I say Mr. Potter?” The sorting hat said quietly.

“How did you know this?” Alex asked tensing up.

 “Oh have no fear, even if the headmaster were to ask I am bound by the founders’ magic not to reveal any secrets I might come across. Now where to put you. You are very bright but use knowledge for your own gain. You are loyal but only to those you feel you can trust. You have great courage under stress. Ah, yes, outshining your other traits by only a small portion is your ambitious and cunning nature. SLYTHERIN!” The hat called screaming out his house. Alex let out a relieved sigh and walked to the wildly clapping and cheering table of snakes. There were also whispers as well.

‘ _Of course the greasy git’s son is a Slytherin!’ ‘Professor Snape’s son, he looks so, nice and un-greasy.’ ‘Knew, he was a snake the moment I saw him on the train with the blond ponce_.’

“Castien Vandel.” McGonagall called out.

Castien smiled at everyone as he walked to the hat and placed it upon his head.

“You are always kind to everyone you meet and your affinity with healing is quite the gift. Helga will love to have you in her house. Better be, HUFFLEPUFF!” Called out the hat.

Up at the staff table, Severus was looking out at the students when he noticed a familiar look on his son’s face. His eyes narrowed as they alighted on his son.

“What is with that look Severus? Aren’t you glad Alex is in your old house” Minerva asked from his right.

“It’s not that Minerva, the look on his face is familiar. It means that he’s planning something and it’s probably a prank.” Severus muttered in response. Minerva rose an eyebrow in response.

“A prank? How can he pull off a prank during the welcoming feast? Not even the twin terrors the Weasly Twins have managed to pull off a prank during the welcoming feast.” She replied in surprise.

Sure enough, as the students began eating the feast their appearances changed. The Hufflepuffs’ hair had changed to a deep blue color with the tips a shiny bronze. The Ravenclaws’ hair was representing the Hufflepuff colors as they were now a soft yellow with coal black tips. The Gryffindors’ hair was of course a crisp emerald green with the tips a shimmering silver. What was the most surprising was that the Slytherins’ hair colors had changed as well. Their hair was a deep red with the tips a shimmering golden color. Alex had an enormous grin on his face which gave him away as the culprit, even though he too sported Gryffindor colored hair.

Chaos ensued as all students began talking amongst themselves loudly. However the chaos was not to last. When the headmaster stood up, a loud bang erupted from his wand, effectively silencing the students. Gone was the grandfatherly façade and in its place was a face of fury.

”Alexander Snape, reverse this prank now or risk expulsion!” Albus boomed angrily glaring at Alex. Severus’s eyes narrowed at the headmaster.

“You never seem to care if your precious Gryffindors play pranks on others especially when they target my Slytherins. But now you are angered that Alex, a _Slytherin_ , has played a prank on the school as a whole. I won’t tolerate it.” Severus hissed angrily. Several professors nodded their heads in agreement, unexpectedly including Minerva McGonagall. From Severus’ left a plump witch spoke up.

“Severus is right, Albus, it is just a harmless prank. It even supported inter-house unity since every House wore the colors of another, including the Slytherins.” Pomona Sprout responded with a kind smile. Knowing he was caught Albus faked a bright jovial smile.

“Alas, you are right, I was just more upset that it disrupted the annual welcoming feast than anything.” Albus responded with false cheer, eyes twinkling.

Unnoticed at the Gryffindor table, two twin red-heads were silently conversing with each other. Identical frowns marred their faces as they gestured towards the first year snake who had done that elaborate prank.

“Why was the headmaster so angry that lil’ snake firstie did that funny prank Gred?” One asked.

“I don’t know Forge, Professor Dumbledore always laughs at our pranks even if it makes someone cry.” Gred (or was it Fred or maybe George), replied.

 “But it does,” George started,

“Look like we have some” Fred replied,

“Competition,”

“In the Pranksters department!” They both finished grinned widely.

**AN: It looks as though Alex has pranking buddies, or rivals. But probably both! The next chapter will probably take quite. I still have writer’s block but I have started on the next chapter. But I have also been working on another fic entirely as well as the sequel to a short story I have written.**

 


	7. Of Darkness and Lemon Codgers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain blonde seems to know more than she should right? Or is it just because of her ability inherited from Rowena?

**AN: Language: _Spells,_ ‘Thoughts & ‘Parseltongue’**

**Ahem: Apologies for the lateness and other stuffs.**

**Last time on Tenebris Memorias:**

_Next called was Hermione. She was reluctant to leave her new friends but went to the stool (Sorted into Ravenclaw)._

_“Damion Gray!” Called McGonagall. On his way to the stool, the leather-clad brunette walked with the poise of a pureblood. (Slytherin)_

_After being given encouraging looks from his new friends, Neville calmly walked to the sorting hat and placed it on his head. (Gryffindor)_

_Luna happily skipped to the stool and placed the hat on her head. (Ravenclaw)_

_Draco swaggered to the stool while Alex snickered at the way his friend was walking. (Slytherin)_

_“Alexander Snape!” McGonagall called. (Slytherin)_

\- Damion Gray and company: September 1st-

-Location: Hogwarts; the Great Hall, Slytherin Table-

 

“Is there a reason why you’re all staring at me?” Damion snapped, annoyed from the hostile stars coming from his housemates. A snort came from Damion’s side. “Well we’re all just surprised that a mudblood like you, was sorted into the proud House of Slytherin.” A boy said sneering at him. Damion scoffed.

“I am a Pureblood you ignorant fool. An American Pureblood.” The brunette answered. Alex rolled his eyes and glared at the nosy Slytherin.

“Just leave him alone alright? He has just the same right to be here as you do.” Alex said in exasperation. The other Slytherin glared at Alex.

“Just because you’re Professor Snape’s son doesn’t mean you’re going to get any special treatment from me. Or any one of us.” He growled.

Draco gazed at the Slytherin cooly. “Do you know who I am?” Drago asked, grey eyes frigid.

“Of- of course. The heir of House Malfoy. It’s a pleasure to,” The boy began, stammering only to be cut off by Draco’s icy voice.

“You have no right to treat my friends that way.”

“You, you’re friends with the mudblood?” The boy asked, shock clear in his face. Draco rolled his eyes before responding.

“Damion is in fact, a Pureblood. Did you honestly think a Muggleborn could afford dragon hide attire?” Draco turned to Damion. “It’s Obsidian Ridgeback correct?” Draco questioned. After Damien nodded in response Alex’s eyes widened and he smirked.

“That’s the rarest American dragon breed, so clothing made from it would cost a fortune. Especially an entire outfit crafted from it. And this idiot thought you were Muggleborn. Pathetic really.” Alex said to the boy’s humiliation as the rest of the Slytherins smirked at him, eyes glittering with mirth.

“Thank you both for your, uh, help.” Damion said frowning.

“It’s alright.” Alex said. “That’s what friends do.”

“Friends?” Damion echoed softly, then nodded. “I do believe this can work.”

\- Castien Vandel and fellow Puffs: September 1st-

-Location: Hogwarts; the Great Hall, Hufflepuff Table-

“Hello! I’m Castien, it’s a pleasure to meet you all.” He said with a bright grin, Kari chirped hopefully hovering near the peas on Castien’s plate. He laughed slightly. “Alright Kari, you can have some.” He said filling up a spoonful for his familiar.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Hannah said, while all the other Puffs nodded with small smiles. Some giggling at the sight of his adorable familiar.

“Where did you get your familiar, I don’t think I’ve ever seen one at the Magical Menagerie.” Susan Bones asked, and everyone leaned forwards in intrigue.

Castien’s expression turned slightly sad as he lightly rubbed Kari’s head as she ate. Susan looked concerned.

“It’s alright if you don’t want to tell us.”

“No, it’s alright.” Castien murmured.

“It was a few years ago that I met her. I was seven if I remember right.” Castien began. “It was during the great Drought that I came across her. The Sea of Calomere had dried up and she was laying there in the dry seabed.” His voice was soft yet captivating, all the Hufflepuffs, even the Seventh Years had their eyes on him.

“The Sea of Calomere was home to many magical water creatures, Kari being one of them. Winged seahorses aren’t meant to live on land though they can remain out of water for a short time. However, Kari was out for too long, her scales were already dull and her wings were just starting to shrivel up. I cradled her as gently as I could and brought her to my grandmother for help. Grandmother was greatly revered amongst our people for her enchanting abilities. She was the one who crafted the amulet Kari is wearing which lets her breathe oxygen like she is under water.”

“Wow, Castien I would love to meet your grandmother.” Susan said in awe. Castien looked at her sadly.

“I’m afraid you can’t.” He said sadly. “She passed on two years ago.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be, it was just her time. At least she passed of old age after living a happy life.” Castien said brightly, smiling, eyes less sad.

“Try this Castien, it’s really good.” Hannah said, handing him a piece of dessert, hoping that the sweet dessert would help with his heartache.

“What is it?” He asked reaching forward, puzzled.

“It’s a treacle tart.” Susan said giggling.

“Tart? Is it sour?” Soft laughter followed his question.

“No it isn’t sour. It’s pretty sweet.” Hannah answered, giggling.

Castien took a bite and his eyes widened.

“Wow. That’s amazing, are you going to eat yours Susan they’re simply quite marvelous!” Castien rambled quickly. Then Castien’s eyes began to droop.

“Tired.” He mumbled. Then his head hit the table with a resounding thunk. His fellow Puffs stared at him in surprise before blinking and looking at each other in shock.

“Remind me never to give him sugar.” Hannah whispered. Everyone at the Hufflepuff table nodded and made mental notes to keep all sugar from the hyperactive elven wizard.

\- Neville and fellow Lions: September 1st-

                              -Location: Hogwarts; the Great Hall, Gryffindor Table

“Surprised you’re not in Slytherin.” Ron growled at Neville. “That beast of yours is probably dark like you.”

“Ron, not only is it rare to have a bonded familiar as a Hogwarts student but an Opaleye dragon is known to only bond with a wizard pure of heart.” Percy Weasley piped up pompously. “Now does that sound like a Slytherin to you?”

“But Percy!” Ron whined. “He was hanging out with Malfoy and Snape’s kid.” Neville gathered up his courage and spoke.

“We were not even sorted yet when I met them. Draco doesn’t seem as dark as you say accepting friendship with a Muggleborn.” Ron rolled his eyes.

“What Muggleborn?” He snarled.

“Hermione.” Neville responded. At Ron’s blank look Neville elaborated. “The brunette girl that was sitting with Luna in the same compartment.” Ron still looked puzzled.

“The bushy haired one?” He questioned. Neville snorted.

“Well, she was the only one with brown hair in the compartment Ron.” Neville deadpanned. “It’s no wonder you weren’t sorted into Ravenclaw with observational skills that poor.” Loud identical laughter from two boys broke up their heated argument.

“That’s not funny George.” Ron snapped making two identical red heads smirk.

“I’m not George.” One said.

“I’m Fred.” The other finished snickering.

“But you,”

“Have to admit”

“Neville here is right.” The twins said taking turns speaking.

“Your mind’s not,” George started.

“The fastest broom in the shed.” Fred finished.             

\- Luna, Hermione and fellow Ravens: September 1st-

                              -Location: Hogwarts; the Great Hall, Ravenclaw Table

“Oh, Luna, I’m simply quite thrilled that we’re both in the same house. I didn’t want to be alone here like at my old school.” Hermione said smiling at the spacy blonde.

“Do not worry Hermione, we’ll both be afflicted by blithering humdingers together.” She said softly. “But the others will help us and drive them away later.” Hermione looked puzzled but shook it off and took a bite of her yellow custard.

“Oh, this lemon custard is quite good Luna, would you like some?” Hermione asked. The normally happy blonde frowned.

“Oh, no thank you Hermione, I recently found that I’m not fond of lemon. It is too dark for my taste.” Luna said seriously. Hermione looked confused.

‘Dark?’ She muttered to herself. ‘How can a flavor be dark?” Her confused thoughts faded as she gazed at Luna’s hair which was no longer blonde.

“Luna.” Hermione gasped. “Your hair, it’s . . .”

“Oh, it’s quite alright Hermione.” Luna said smiling. “All the students’ hair has changed.”

“All. E – even mine?” Hermione asked voice small. Luna smiled and nodded.

“The Hufflepuffs have hair colored like a Ravenclaw so it is no surprise that us Ravenclaws have Hufflepuff colored hair.” A female prefect stated.

“I suppose it will be interesting to find out how it was pulled off. Maybe a spell or perhaps a potion.” Hermione mused.

Luna looked up at the head table and noticed the headmaster stand.

“The lemon codger is about to speak.” Luna observed. Hermione looked confused and glanced up at the head table where Dumbledore began to stand.

‘Dumbledore? Why did she call him lemon codger?’ Hermione thought. Understanding flashed in Hermione’s eyes and she gasped.

 

\- Alex and friends: September 1st-

                                 -Location: Hogwarts; the Great Hall, Slytherin Table

“So Alex, when is it going to start?” Draco asked. Alex grinned in response.

“In a few minutes or so, after everyone drinks the pumpkin juice or water.” He said smirking.

“Both the water and pumpkin juice?” Draco whined. “But I drank water. Please tell me you didn’t prank us too.”

“Oh come on Draco.” Alex said with a roll of his eyes. “If neither of us are affected wouldn’t that look suspicious? Now hush, it’s starting.” Soon enough all the students of Hogwarts were sporting hair color of a different house. Every Slytherin’s hair was Gryffindor colored while every Hufflepuff’s hair was Ravenclaw colored with the same true in reverse. The Lion had Slytherin colored hair while the Ravens had Hufflepuff colored hair

“Alexander Snape, reverse this prank now or risk expulsion!” The headmaster snarled out angrily. Draco froze beside Alex.

“Now did he know?” Draco hissed. “We haven’t even been here one day . . .” Draco silenced as Alex elbowed him into the side.

“Just wait. Father looks furious and he’s yelling at the headmaster.” Alex said peering up at the Head Table intently.

“Wonder what he’s saying.” Draco mused. “The other heads of houses look like they’re agreeing with uncle Sev.” Suddenly the headmaster looked bright and happy as he responded back to Professor Sprout and sat back down.

“Looks like we’re in the clear.” Alex said, relieved.

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that.” Damion said from the other side of the table. “No one can go from furious, to happy that fast unless they’re hiding something. Also my father warned me not to catch the gaze of the Headmaster. Said something about peeping at our thoughts. He didn’t elaborate though.” Noticing the alarmed looks of both Draco’s and Alex’s faces he frowned. “What?”

“Legilimency. That’s mind magic that can be used to look into people’s heads for their secrets or to just read their surface thoughts.” Alex said. “My father taught me the counter at a young age. Occlumency can be used to shield one’s mind against such attacks.” Damion leaned forward intently.

“Can you teach me?” He asked. Alex grimaced.

“No, only a master occlumens can.” Alex said contritely. “Though I _can_ ask my father if he would be a willing teacher. He was the one who had taught both me and Draco. Later we should ask the others if they want to learn it to. If and _only_ if father says yes.”

“Sounds good.” Damion said, nodding. “How long did it take for you to learn? You said he taught you both at a young age.”

“Hmm, I was eight when I began learning.” Alex said then sighed. “I’m nowhere near a master yet even with practicing every night since. But after almost a year of occlumency lessons with my Father he told me I was proficient enough to keep out light legilimency probes.”

“And uncle Sev is not one to give out praise lightly.” Draco said, smirking. “Just a warning Damion, make sure you read the chapter one of your potions book before our first potions lesson. He usually chooses a random person from each year to answer questions from the book.”

“Duly noted.” Damion replied. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to do that with each of our classes. _I_ for one, don’t want to look like a fool in any of my classes. Though my father did tutor me in some of the courses we’re going to have here.” Draco nodded.

“Most Pureblood families do.” He said with a smirk.

**AN: The next chapter will probably take a while to write as well since I don’t have as much time as I would enjoy having.**


End file.
